disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Bird
"Mama Bird" is the second segment of the seventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Tilly finds a bird's nest and takes care of its eggs, but they instead insist on Cricket. Plot Cricket and Tilly head out into the backyard to dig holes when the latter spots a fallen nest with three eggs in them. Bill tells her to put the nest back as the baby birds will hatch and think that she is their mother. Tilly instead watches over them and Cricket comes out to watch with her. The eggs hatch, but to Tilly's surprise, they look to Cricket as their mother and begin following him around. Tilly is obviously upset and attempts to keep the birds to herself (even going so far as to name them Michelle, Julie and Barnaby) and pander and tend to them. Despite all her efforts, the birds refuse to listen or stay with her and instead want to hang out with Cricket who calls himself their "funcle". Tilly tries singing to the birds overnight to get them accustomed to her, but it does not work. Finally fed up with the birds' inability to return her love, Tilly heads over to Big Coffee and drowns her sorrows in a full cup of creamery, much to Gloria's confusion. Meanwhile, Cricket has difficulty raising the birds on his own and is horrified that he is "turning into his father". Wanting to get rid of them, Cricket tries to teach them to fly early, but they fall, land on a mattress (which Cricket had laid as a safety precaution), and land in a trash can where the garbage men just so happen to be taking out the trash. Cricket, while caught on the house's roof, calls for Tilly to come and help and she chases the garbage truck with a skateboard. Tilly dodges and weaves through traffic before finally finding the garbage truck. The garbage men activate the compactors and Tilly jumps in to get the baby birds. When she cannot find the third bird, she begins singing her song resulting in the last bird finally singing back and they all escape the compactor. Tilly and Cricket make up and decide that the birds need their real mother. They return the baby birds to the backyard just in time to see the mama bird show up. This results in Tilly uttering, "can't wait til our mom comes back." Cricket concurs and they head back inside the house. Cast * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato Trivia * This episode is the second time Nancy Green, Cricket and Tilly's mother, is mentioned. * Gramma Alice is absent. * Animal names: Michelle, Julie and Barnaby the Birds. Cricket calls them all Jimmy. * This episode is based on the myth that whatever a baby bird sees, it views as its mother. * Moral: You can't force others to like you. External links * Mama Bird on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes